Long Time No See
by XFangHeartX
Summary: The two years have passed, and Luffy is prepared to go back to Sabaody to reunite with his crew, especially a certain wolf-dog. Post time-skip. Read and review, and no flames or hate, please.


One Piece: Long Time, No See

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>Summary- The two years have passed, and Luffy is prepared to go back to Sabaody to reunite with his crew, especially with a certain wolf-dog.<p>

* * *

><p>Warning: Spoilers ahead.<p>

* * *

><p>Rusukaina…the deserted island that had 48 seasons a year in the Calm Belt. It is currently snowing here, today, and it is here that our story shall take place.<p>

It has been 2 years since the Marineford War…since the death of two world renowned pirates: Edward "Whitebeard" Newgate and Portgas D. Ace.

During those two years, a young man has been training here to become stronger for the sake of his friends and himself.

"Luffy~!"

"I know! I'm coming! Just hang on, a sec!"

The snow crunched beneath his sandaled feet as he approached the rock that held his most prized possession: a straw hat.

"I can't believe that it's been two years, already."

For the first time in two years, nineteen-year-old Monkey D. Luffy picked up his straw hat and held the bowl on his fingertips. He had missed the feeling of his precious headwear, so much, he had almost forgotten how it felt.

He no longer sported the red vest that he wore, two years ago. Now, he wore a red cardigan sweater. Also, tied around his waist was a golden yellow sash.

Upon his chest was an X-shaped patch of marred skin…the burn that had been left behind by Marine Admiral Akainu.

Luffy headed over to the clearing where he made his camp, his hat held tightly in his grasp. There, he saw a giant blue gorilla fighting over a huge leg of meat with an equally sized alligator. Not just that, but he also saw a gigantic lion, preparing to attack a blonde-haired girl, who had armed herself with her snake bow and was prepared to knock the arrow from it, but then…

"Hey!" Luffy called to the lion. "Back off, you! That's my friend!"

The lion backed off upon seeing Luffy's intimidating gaze. The gator and the gorilla were equally as frightened as they dropped the meat.

Marguerite heaved a sigh of relief.

"Luffy," she said. "The ship is ready to set sail any time, now!"

"Thanks, Marguerite," Luffy said, gratefully.

Close by, Boa Hancock, Boa Sandersonia, and Boa Marigold, as well as Granny Nyon and the rest of the Kuja warriors were watching.

"He's amazing, isn't he?" Hancock asked her sisters.

"Yeah," replied Sonia. "Now he's the boss of the whole island."

"Yup," Luffy agreed. "But because I went and decided to be friends with these guys, I missed out on eating them. They sure look yummy."

The lion, the gorilla, and the gator all dropped their jaws. To think, the human that they became friends had intended on eathing them from the very beginning?

**GRRRUUUUMMBLE!** Luffy put a hand to his growling stomach.

"Oh, man," he moaned. "I'm SO hungry! I haven't eaten in days!"

Hancock blushed as she put a hand to her cheeks.

"That's all right, Luffy," she said. "I've got all your favorite food on the ship. So much, you'll be full to bursting!"

"Really?" Luffy asked as he turned to her.

"Mm-hmm," Hancock hummed. "I'd probably make a good wife for you since I'm so thoughtful."

"I'm not gonna marry you," Luffy said, outright bluntly. "But thanks for the food, anyway!"

"Ah~!" Hancock swooned. "I can't help but feel smitten with you, even when you say such bitter things!"

"Rayleigh left 6 months ago," Sonia said. "He's probably waiting for you back at Sabaody."

"That's 'cause I learned everything he had to teach me in a year-and-a-half," said Luffy before he turned to the trio of animals. "Sorry, guys. It looks this is goodbye. I won't be seeing you for quite a while."

The animals shrank in sadness. Even if Luffy had intended to eat them at first, they were happy to make such a good friend, like him.

"Wait, Luffy," said Marigold. "Aren't you forgetting someone?"

Luffy paused for a minute. Marigold was right. Two years ago, he had to temporarily part ways with someone who had been with him after the rest of his crew had been separated.

"That's weird," Luffy mumbled to himself. "Where is he? He should be here by now. I called him, earlier."

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps reached everyone's ears, forcing them to look to the forest that Luffy just came from.

In the shadows, they saw a mysterious figure approaching. As the figure stepped out into the light of the sun, it is revealed to be a huge white wolf about the size of a horse with cherry blossom pink eyes and big, pricked ears. He had a tiny scar with four stitches on the right side of his nose and on his left shoulder, a cross-shaped patch of scar tissue where the rest of his fur should be. For some odd reason, he was wearing a red-and-white striped wool scarf around his neck.

Marguerite gasped as she held up her Snake Weapon again, aiming at the wolf, right at its heart, preparing to slay it on the spot, but then…

"Marguerite, no!" Luffy shouted, getting into the line of fire with arms raised. "Don't shoot!"

Marguerite lowered her Snake Weapon and stared at Luffy in confusion.

Luffy, on the other hand, just turned to the wolf with a smile before he approached him. Once he was within a foot in front of him, he raised his hand, slowly.

There was a pause. Then, the white wolf gently pressed his nose into Luffy's palm. Luffy responded by gently scratched his muzzle.

"Long time, no see," Luffy said. "Huh, Blizzard? You sure have grown big since the last time I saw you, buddy. You only reached up to my waist. Now look at you. You're about as tall as a Great Dane."

**SLLLUUUUURRP!** Blizzard gave Luffy a big, wet, slobbery doggy kiss on his face, making the nineteen-year-old burst out in laughter.

"Some things never change!" Luffy said. "It's been two years, and I STILL get drenched in your slobber!"

Blizzard panted, wagging his tail happily.

Luffy, after wiping his face of the dog saliva, looked up at his faithful wolf-dog.

He let his mind wander to the day when they said "goodbye, for now". Ever since, Luffy had been thinking about his beloved dog over the past two years, as well as the rest of his friends.

Even when Rayleigh was around…he couldn't help but feel lonely.

Silently, Luffy went up to Blizzard and wrapped his arms around his huge neck. Blizzard responded by gently pressing his head against Luffy's in attempt to hug him, back.

"I missed you, buddy…!" Luffy said as tears began to roll down his cheeks. "You have no idea…how long I wanted to see you, again!"

Blizzard heaved a sigh as tears of his own began to fall.

Hancock, her sisters, Granny Nyon, Marguerite, and the rest of the Kuja warriors all smiled at the two.

At last, after two years, Luffy and Blizzard had been reunited, and this time, they were sticking together, just like before…forevermore.

Luffy pulled away from Blizzard, wiping his tears away, and looked up to him with a smile.

"Well, Blizzard," he said. "This is it. Ready to go?"

**RUFF!** Blizzard let out a bark, as if to say, "Hell, yeah, I'm ready!"

Luffy's smile turned into the big, toothy grin that Blizzard missed so much. He then raised his hat above his head, and plopped it right onto his jet black hair.

"Alright," said Luffy. "Let's go!"

_**AARRROOOOOOOOOO~!**_ Blizzard arched his head to the sky and let out a long howl.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

><p>I had to write this after watching episode 517.<p>

Review, please!


End file.
